Gatita
by ginevrapulliza
Summary: Un momento perdido del sexto libro. Mientras la tension sobre su mision crecce Draco encuentra una razon para seguir. Por que hay mas sobre Draco que lo que el ojo ve. Oneshot


**Gatita**

Mientras hacia su camino de regreso ala sala comun de Slythering, no podia evitar pensar que si fueran otras las sircunstanceas Snape estaria orgulloso de su caminar. El frente de su manto estaba abierto mientras el miraba hacia el frente con su aire de superioridad. Acto que siempre lo habia caracterisado. Pero contrario a lo que pueda aparentar, con su cara serena y gestos bagos, Draco Malfoy estaba de todo menos tranquilo.

Recien habia salido de otra "reunion" con su jefe de casa. Ultimamente parece tener mas de esas que en todos sus años anteriores puestos juntos. Todas terminan igual, con una confrontacion tras de otra. Estas no eran simples reuniones. Muchos de sus compañeros se estaban dando de cuenta. Por decirlo en voz alta, incluso el tonto de Dumbledor se estaba dando cuenta. Si Draco no supiera mejor pensaria que Snape esta tratando de que lo descubran.

La sala comun estaba tal como la esperaba. Vacia. A estas horas son pocos los que estan despiertos y ellos saben mejor que atraverse a salir y ariesgar el coraje del principe de Slythering. Si algo habia echo la encarcelacion de su padre en cuanto a su caracter era convertirlo en un ser aun mas cruel. O almenos aparentarlo.

Que no hubiera dado en estos momentos por un buen vaso de fire-wishkey! Sus nervios estan de puntas. Entre Snape, las investigacion de Dumbledor, Potter, y sus NEWTs se estaba volviendo un mar de nervios... No, el sabe que eso no es verdad. El sabe que si algo lo tiene nervioso es el Sr. Tenebroso.

Al principio, cuando lo inducieron. Cuando le dieron la mision todo le habia parecido tan facil. Le habian prometido tantas cosas. La libertad de su padre. Proteccion para su madre. Y gloria. Mas de la que ha tenido y que jamas podria obtener por si mismo. Pero ahora... ahora las cosas no estaban tan facil. La mision se esta callendo en cantos. Diga lo que diga sabe que esta a un paso de fallar y el no puede darse ese lujo. Cuando empesaron las amenasas eran sobre su cabesa, pero luego sobre su madre. Su dulce y buena madre. Y ahora, gracias al pequeño duelo que tuvo con Potter, gracias a que este le vencio las amenasas han llegado hasta Pansy. Dios sabe que no puede fallar. Por ellas no puede fallar!

Contrario a lo que primero habia creido no estaba solo. Un pequeño gatito lo miraba desde una esquina. miraba sus movimientos, sus gestos, estudiandolo. Tratando de memorisar cada lina de su rostro. Espero hasta que este se hubo sentado en un sofa frente de la chimenea para acercarse. Draco miro al pequeño animal, tomandolo por lo que realmente era, por primera ves en toda la tarde sonrio.

- Desde cuando estas ahi, Pansy? - pregunto tomando el gato en sus manos y poniendolo en el sofa junto con el.

- Lo suficiente para saber que me nesesitas. - respondio una vos dulce y delicada de donde hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba el pequeño animal. En su lugar ahora habia una chica, no mayor de 17 años, de cabello negro y ojos azules. - Ultimamente estas muy tenso.

- Tengo rasones no? Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

- Te estas matando, Draco. Hace cuanto no sales fuera del castillo? Hace cuanto no duermes una noche entera? Hace cuanto no comes bien? Que esta pasando con tigo? Que no te importa tu salud?

- No seas tan melodramatica, mujer. Estoy bien. Es tarde. Vete a dormir.

- Draco, si no te importa tu salud, almenos haslo por tu madre. Por mi. yo se que el Sr. Tenebroso tedio una mision. pero muerto no puedes hacerla. No quiero perderte. No puedo perderte.

Draco miro directo a los ojos de una de las pocas personas que realmente significa algo en su vida. Esos ojos azules que mayormente suelen estar llenos de alegria, de deseo. Y sin embargo ahora esta llenos de preocupacion. Tomo una de sus manos en las del y la beso. Luego la agarro entre sus brasos y la recosto de su pecho.

- No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien.- dijo dejando un beso en su cabello y ignorando las lagrimas que ella lloro escondida en su pecho.

- Te amo Draco.

Si lo cogio por sorpresa la confecion no dijo nada tampoco. Simplemente apreto sus brasos alrededor de ella y pestaño las lagrimas que amenasaban por salir. El iba a completar su mision. por ella, por su gatita hermosa. Por que prefiere ser un asesino que dejar que le agan daño. Por que esta dispuesto a venter su alma antes de perderla.

- Te amo, gatita. - susurro mas tarde. Una vez estubo totalemente seguro que ella estaba completamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N:

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de nada. Solo soy una fan que adora estar en el mundo de HP!!


End file.
